I'll make a pretty lady out of you--
by Precipice of Radiance
Summary: Prompt request: Riko has a date with Hyuuga and she's totally unprepared, so of course, who better to ask than a fellow female, right? Fortunately for Riko, Satsuki sends in Kise.


"Riko-san, there's a man glaring at me from your family room window," Kise whispered into the receiver of his phone.

"…Why are you with my dad—Family room?" Lithe fingers drew back the curtains that shielded her room from the world. "KISE RYOTA WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?" She literally yelled. Kise didn't even need his phone to hear that kind of yelling.

After the yell, the blond brought his phone back to his ear and let out his signature laugh. "Momocchi was supposed to come help you with that secret thing, you know, thing—" A wink. "Thing, with Hyuuga-san." For added effect, the model held up a large bag. "But she got held up and asked the greatest person on Earth to come help—"

"Go die, Kise."

"EH—"

"I want you to turn around and jump into the river."

"But I—"

"GO AWAY RYOTA."

"They're from the new Spring collection that you probably saw in the magazine that a friend and myself were featured in~"

"…I'll get my dad to go away." And the line went dead.

"Eh~ Riko-san room looks nothing like a girl's room," Kise hummed out as he stepped inside. "Excuse the intrusion—" He had barely managed to say before being shoved in the room.

"You can't tell anyone about this," Riko warned.

"Oh? How come? Kagamicchi even mentioned you and him were going to be doing a date thing~" The smirk on his face was undeniable as he made his way to the female's bed and began pulling things out of the bag he had brought with him. "I wasn't able to bring that much," he started, setting pieces down with the pieces that matched; everything was in place to create unique—and ridiculously cute—outfits. "Since spring is still kind of cold, a majority of these have leggings to go with the skirts, but don't worry about it not looking all right—"

Kise didn't even have to turn around and call her attention, no, she was already floating over the clothing.

"I…" Riko was more than entranced by the clothes. But of course, a wave of embarrassment struck her. "I can't wear any of this, moron. This isn't my style at all."

"Momocchi said you might say that," Kise countered by pulling a few cardigans out. "Everything you say, Riko-san, I can make up for."

"I don't wear frilly things."

"Yes, I know, that's why I brought either pencil or semi-pleated."

"I…don't wear pink things."

"But I know you do so long as it's not a harsh pink."

Riko instantly made a face. "This stuff is too girly."

"But we know it's not. It's more trendy than girly. Riko-san, you're not getting out of this," Kise sighed and set the bag down.

From the weight of the bag, Riko could already tell that there was still more in there. What more could Kise have even brought?

"And, I might add that it's only two hours until he's supposed to come and get you. It's not a school day, either, so you can't necessarily get away with wearing that, and your regular clothing isn't really date material." The model had his phone out and was checking the time. "And the boys from Seirin can only delay him so long, you know."

Riko could only stare. Kise wasn't joking around.

"You're way too intense for a model," she mumbled.

"Only when I need to be~ Now hurry, pick something. You need to be totally ready."

"Kise—I can't wear like half of this. I don't have the body type or posture or anything—"

"We've got two hours, Riko-san. I deal with this stuff all the time at work. You'll be fine."

She knew that Kise was the best choice when it came to this. She wasn't saying that she wasn't a girl or anything, but she just never usually had a reason to dress to impress. Having Hyuuga ask her out though, well, that was reason enough, obviously. She just—She just felt so put on the spot. How does one become a girl in one day? And so it was that the very day Hyuuga had asked her, Riko had spent quite a long time stressing that she had no idea how to act, what to wear, how to be, even, to Momoi Satsuki.

"No heels?"

"Nope~"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think wearing heels on the first date would be a good idea. You want to be comfortable at the end of the day, not in pain from not having broken in heels. Besides, your personality is more sporty, so I figured flats would be better. Momocchi agreed."

Kise truly did enjoy his job, it seemed. Its like he became a different person entirely as he taught the coach how to sit in each of the different sets of clothes, how to wear what with what; she didn't understand why she had to try on all the clothes if it was just one date and one outfit, but oh well. The more practice, the better—but it just became more intense as he busted out the make up.

"You even know my skin tone?" Riko stared.

"Momocchi gave me a shade to work with," Kise laughed as he rushed to finish working on his project Riko.

"Kise—You won't tell anyone, right? That you had to come here?" She was definitely embarrassed.

"Who else is there left to tell?"

"I'll punch you."

"RIko-san's being pretty cute right now~ She must be so stressed that this is her first date with Hyuug—" He coughed out, nearly ruining the make up he was applying. "That was dangerous, Riko-san."

"You're pretentious."

"And you're nearly done," Kise sighed out as reached behind himself and onto Riko's desk, grabbing a stick of lip gloss—he just figured she was a gloss type; lip stick was just overboard.

Riko glanced over at the time; how had nearly two hours come and gone so quickly? It was then that she was realising that this was serious. She was about to go on a date.

"Riko-san," Kise gave her a smile the moment he finished doing her lips. "Remember that Hyuuga-san didn't ask you out while you were dressed as a cute girl or anything, or because you were girly at all. He asked because he just likes you the way you are~ At least that's what I learned from experience, anyway," the blond closed the gloss and made his way to the bag, making sure everything was in order. "I'm pretty sure that's why anyone dates anyone in the first place. In any case, if you're going to try being more girly, you've got a lot to work with." He nodded at the bag. "Consider it a gift from Momocchi and I. Good luck, okay?" Kise gave her a reassuring wink before leaving her room.

Riko just stared.

She stared really hard at her bedroom door, waited a few more seconds and heard the front door followed by a 'Oh! Kise!' and a 'Good luck, Hyuuga-san!' and a little more as she heard her doorbell.

"I think Kise's probably the most annoying out of them," she sighed and made her way downstairs.

—

"Ah, Riko? Wow."


End file.
